The Descent
by Captain Curbstomp
Summary: When a UNSC ship recieves a distress signal from a mining colony on a ring. A recovery team is sent into the pit to find the signal only to be stranded. These teams will find something down there worst than flood that can't be stopped.
1. The Pit

AN: I love halo and this will be one of the new stories I'm starting. I know I'm sorry I shouldn't be making any more but. Also warning for fanlore it also takes place during Halo: Guardians.

USS Spirit of Victory

A small group of five ODSTs grabbed their weapons and armor. "What you're tellin me is that ODSTs are so insignificant that we're some kinda clean up crew?!" "Can it Roland! We're the closest to the mission so ODSTs are taking care of it. Some one wake up Doc." A larger ODST practically a spartan shook him violently freaking him out. "I'm up okay" He sat back down on a ammo crate the squad leader looked back at him. "Virgil nice for you to join us." Virgil loaded his smgs and dmr. "We better head to the pelican. We can't drop from orbit not on a thirty man op." "Didn't Chief wipe out the flood." The accented man spoke. "He did but this is a different type of flood." The commander's voice was deep and echoed through the hall. "What do you think about this rook?" A female squadmate asked Virgil remained his stoic self. "I think I could use a nap." "Sure do sleep a lot." "Yeah Maria, I plan on sleeping through out the ride." They entered the Pelican and took off. "Alright ODSTs this mission is a dangerous one. On a halo ring there was a small settlement located next to a pit. Then from that pit flood started popping up but not killing anyone." But people started disappearing so your objective is to search the pit. Find settlers then burn that bitch to the ground."

Halo/The Pit/First level

The Commander's brief ended. The pelicans flew toward a crashed covenant cruiser it was right next to the pit. "Alright, we're splitting up into two teams of five. That means one team will remain here." The Commander walked towards a opening in the ship. "Turn on your night vision." Virgil raised his rifle looking for any of those disgusting storm faction or flood. The ship had small fires and large burn marks so this ship crash recently but the confusing part was the bodies. "Aye Doc!" "What is it Greg?" The larger ODST was calling over Virgil the team's medic he found a body. "His wounds don't look fresh but judging by the look of the ship something isn't right." "He dead Doc?" Roland asked as Virgil took out an adrenaline syringe. "I'm going to revive it." He had the tip of the needle right at the sangheili only for it to violently jolt. "Kill me! Don't let me turn!" Virgil grabbed the magnum from Greg planting it at the elite's head. "What do you mean turn?" The elite started to enter a seizure coughing up a brown substance. "What the hell?" The elite had the substance seep from every pore in his body. The five ODSTs decided it would be best to forget this encounter.

The group had met up with another group on the edge of the pit. "We set up the rappeling system only way down to the pit." A random ODST stated as everyone hooked up. Eventually it was Virgil and Maria's turn they rappelled down but while descending he noticed something. "I think I saw a settler." "There are no settlers on this level even if there were it would be displayed." He knew it was a person a woman to be exact she walked alongside the cliff. Maria and Virgil heared a snap and before they could react Virgil fell from the side of the cliff. "Virgil!" She grabbed his leg but a stone fell hitting her in the face causing them both to fall. Maria was stopped halfway down the cliff but he fell into the dark pit. "Shit pull her up!" Roland ordered two ODSTs they lifted her into the opening she was passed out. "She's out cold." A trooper informed Roland causing him to swear loudly. "Damn Virgil's dead too!" Everyone peered over the edge hearing the screeches of whatever is down there. "Shit night time's approaching. Let's camp out here they can't reach us here."

Halo/The Pit/Second level

Virgil awoke in a small room it had a circular monitor and a flash drive of some sort. "What's that?" He attempted to touch it but the chip lit up. "Please go away don't do this. Wait you're not him." It was an AI she was green and judging by her looks resembled the AI Serina. "I'm not him whoever that is. But I can get you out of here." "I would really like that." He snatched her up and placed her in the back of his helm. "What's your name?" "It's been so long I simply forgot." "How about Ellie?" He walked outside the room seeing absolutly nothing. "I love it!" He smiled turning on his night vision. "I need to get somewhere safe." "Our current location is safe." He looked around hearing growls from the ceiling. "Oh...our current area is 99% dangerous." Spores started to fall from the ceiling all he had on him was an smg. He killed multiple spores while backing up into a room slamming his fist into a panel. The door shut he regained his breath only for more spores to crawl from the walls. He stomped a spore emptying his mag on the pack of spores as he moved down the hall. Virgil's mag went empty he had no time to reload so in a last ditch effort he pulled the pin off his grenades. "Take it freaks it's all yours!" He dropped the grenade and ran down the hall as fast as he could. "Ellie how big is the blast radius?" The hallway exploded pushing him forward the floor started to crumble in on itself. "That big." He started to slip falling on the slope he desperately tried to grasp for something. Virgil grabbed onto a peice of rebar he started to pull himself up only to see a horde of spores. "Hell no! Ellie what's the chance of me surviving that fall?" "I dunno that depends where you fall?" "Fuck it!" He dropped himself falling deeper into the pit.

Outer space/ Halo's orbit/ USS Ornega

"Sir we have no word from the ODST teams on halo." A marine reported to admiral causing her to sigh in disapproval. "Send in a recovery team." The marine was shocked at what she said. "Ma'am with all do respect that's crazy. Once they entered the pit we lost all radio contact." She slammed her fist on the table and looked right in the marine's eyes. "Marine...you will send in the Fireteam Steel right now!" He speed wallked to team's living quarters. "God damn it ODSTs where are you?" Four Spartans walked through the door. "Captain Stacey you called us." The team leader asked he was a blue and white CIO. "I need you to go down there and find ODSTs."

Halo/ The Pit/ Second level

Virgil woke up in some dark room he felt the blood rushing to his head. "Where am I?" He was upside down staying like that would make him pass out. "Ellie what's percentage of danger?" "90%" He tried to wiggle out since he couldn't move his arms due to them being stuck on the sides. Something was moving on the ceiling from what he could see there were cocoon like structures. The thing moved closer to him it looked like a if a flood infected a black widow Then increased in sized. The giant flood spider started to breathe on him venom or spit splattered on his visor. It's mandibles opened up as if were going to eat him. Virgil reached down and grabbed a flare and tossed it into the creature's mouth he started to slip from the cocoon. He back up into some sludge as the spider moved towards him screeching. It's mouth filled with blood and burning he reached patted down his legs feeling his M7 sidearm. He rapidly fired his pistol into the spider's mouth a he was backed into a corner and closed his eyes preparing for the end. The spider backed off and ran away he frozen in fear clutching his pistol if he wished to escape he must survive.

AN: I hope you like it please I'm lonely


	2. Watch where you step

USS Spirit of Victory

"Captain what's happening?" She was slumped over the controls stressed from sitting in the same position. "Stacey just rest already it's too much." She stared out into space at the ring as the pelican flew towards the ring. "Let them handle this it's their fight now."

Halo/ The Pit/ First level

Maria, Roland, and Greg slowly walked across the bridge arguing with each other. "You said you knew the way back!" Roland was about to use every swear in the book but someone caught his eye two ODST soldiers. One hand an orange stripe and the other had green they stood on the other side. "Hey you guys aren't assholes right?" "I'm not an asshole." Maria assured them the two apporached the trio. "Name's Trip and this is my bud Anthony." The orange striped trooper informed them. "Our camp is down isn't far from here but we gotta trek trough the swamp." The two troopers had a rappel system where six others waited for them. They descended into the swamp the water if you could call it that was waste high and a blackish-brown. "Watch where you step it could be the last place you step." Roland step on a mushy pile of something causing him swear loudly. "I stepped in shit!" Roland continued walking not knowing what he stepped in was a pile of eggs. "Did you see that?" Every had their flashlights pointed in all directions but not on the water they didn't see the long shadowy thing weaving in between them.

The farther into the swamp they went the slower they got. "Holy hell what is that!" A random trooper cried the remaining ones shined their lights on the serpent creature. The serpent's large teeth pierced the ODSTs leg lifted him up and threw him. It's tail hit another soldier with the force to snap his neck. They all focused fire on the snake creature but it's scales were too strong to pierce. "Focus fire Trip use a rocket." An ODST suggested Trip pulled out his launcher and fired directly hitting the serpent. It fell into the water everything was quiet for a moment until all the troops stared at Roland. "Roland don't move." Greg commanded but Roland turned around seeing the giant serpent wrap around him and squeeze tightly. The troopers ran up and hit the beast in it's exposed areas. The troopers heard the sound of breaking bones they used all their strength in an attempt to pummel the snake to death.

Halo/ The Pit/ First level

A small squad of ODSTs reported back to the Commander. "Sir we haven't found them yet we did find this." It was a holotape possibly from the miners that sent the signal. "Continue searching it's dangerous out there be careful." The three ODSTs rappeled down the side off the cliff. "Kenan how far are we going down." "As far as we can!" Kenan and his other two squadmates continued down the cliff. "Claire are you picking up their armor signals?" She shook here head "no" they reached the ground now in the Second level. "Here we are." Kenan pressed a button on the side off his helmet the antenna on the side lit up and pinged. "Not picking up anything let's continue." The team walked towards the edge seeing a Corvette class carrier buried into a wall. "Let's head there." The third member slid down the cliff side and onto a walkway. "Hey Nigel" Kenan and Claire followed him towards the crusier but something had its eyes on them. "Hey Robin." "Nigel what did I tell you it's Kenan." Nigel rolled his eyes in the behind his helmet. "Smg cases, burn marks, along with the spores Virgil was definitely here."

"I think he went down further." Kenan looked down the pit before they could descend a loud scream came from no where. "Let's keep moving. I got a feeling there might be something worse than flood."

Halo/ The Pit/ Second level

"Damn looks like a whole damn city in this place." Nigel commented as the team surveyed the area. "Okay team triangle formation." Kenan was in front Claire and Nigel followed behind him. The walked down what looked like the interior of a train corpses of civillians had hatched eggs of something. "What's this?" Kenan shined a flashlight onto it was a white bulge what they found was a centipede creature. "Hello little guy mind if I run some test on ya?" Kenan placed it inside the jar and put the jar inside his giant pack. "What's so special about that bug? I mean there's probably a billion different forms but you investigate that?" Kenan motioned for them to follow as he progressed further down the train. "I'm picking up something." Nigel tapped onto his helmet and a antenna extended he picked up a signal. "Perhaps it's Virgil." They all detected the signal and listened to a message thinking it was a distress call. "Let's see." A ear piercing screech came from the other end and from the roof descended a human. In appearance it looked human but it had spider legs on it's back and a gaping hole in the stomach which poured baby spiders. The jaw was missing completely gone it had two large fangs dripping venom that burnt the ground. "What the fuck turn it off now!" The screech called the beast but in a matter of seconds the thing was sprayed down. "Incoming!" A giant snake monster crashed into the train breaking it in half. "Hold on." Nigel grabbed onto a pole and Claire grabbed his leg as Kenan slid towards the edge. The other half of the train started to fall off the side of a mountain. "I'm...slipping." Kenan climbed up and grabbed a pole as the train broke off slowly sliding down the mountain wall. "Hold on to something!" The train picked up speed and collided into corvette halfway sinking into a swamp.

Kenan was drifting inside the murky water he was headin down it like a river. Nigel and Claire drifted along with him colliding with multiple rocks. The team couldn't see where they were going sludge was covering there visors. "Why is the water getting louder?!" Nigel asked as he got closer to the noise. "I think it's a waterfaaalll." The trio fell down the waterfall and into a mist.

USS Spirit of Victory

"What's going on?!" The Captain cried out when all the power in the ship was knocked out. "Something is pulling us in." The spartan team entered the bridge as the ship started to fall into the Halo. "We need to evacuate." "Negative Captain when the power was knocked out all escaped pods went with it." Steel lead informed her. "So we're just going to crash how about the pelicans." They all ran to the hangar bay where they could find transport. When they did they walked into a enormus firefight between the crew members. Some marines and engineers hijacked a pelican and got a few feet in the air before they were sprayed by the collective fire of troops. The pelican slammed into an elephant transport creating a chain of explosions. "Captain follow me. Fireteam Steel diamond formation." Captain and her officials were in the middle as the fireteam formed a diamond. "They're everywhere." A spartan commented spraying their BR. "To that pelican." The ship shaked causing everything to shift towards the left vehicles, troops, explosive material flew towards the left. The ship broke the ionsphere of the Halo fast catching fire as if it were a rocket. The ship slammed into the ground exploding and breaking into millions of pieces. The crash landing sent dust across the ground and shrapnel flew high into the air. A chain of explosion set off in the area not to far from the pit.

AN: Sorry for the delay I get started on the next one.


End file.
